


Wedding Planning

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Lucy stresses over proposing and planning her wedding with her new bride to be but realizes everything will work out in the end.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wedding Planning

Blue roses sat in a crystal vase on the table, a slight reminder of what Lucy had to do. Wedding planning was no easy task and since she’d asked her long term girlfriend to marry her, Lucy’s mind wasn’t exactly on planning, she found herself more fond of daydreaming about their married life after the wedding, but that much could wait, right now she was lost in thought as she watched her girlfriend cheerily scan through wedding necessities. It was honestly a breath of fresh air to her to see her precious fiancee beaming and bubbly as she watched Juvia sit down and open her lacrima laptop and scroll through dresses like this was all natural to her. Warm auburn eyes gleamed with warmth and love as she studied her Juvia, watching how every curl swayed as she typed and how her voice was light and angelic as she hummed softly and typed with joy. It made Lucy happy to see her girlfriend happy.

Their apartment may have been small, they both may have had busy jobs, but Lucy knew one thing for sure. Good or bad, for better or worse, Juvia was the one for her and always would be. Reflecting on the times they shared, Lucy drifted into her daydream state and recalled their early interactions. To reminisce of those days and compare them to now, both women had come a long way. From being Juvia’s sworn rival, to being the one there for her when she realized the truth and saw who really loved her, to their first date, their first kiss, moving in together, the proposal, and now the wedding planning, Lucy was overcome with emotion. Feelings she had kept inside surfaced once again and as the warmth washed over her like ocean waves, she fell apart just as the sands did when the tides rolled in. Lucy knew almost from the start that Juvia was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Considering their first introduction was civil but not sociable, it took them a while to get to this point, as I said it was almost from the start, but not quite. Going back over those milestones made Lucy sappy and sentimental. But she refused to cry. Tears could be saved for the big day, but not now. She knew their wedding would be anything but traditional, but Lucy didn’t care. A mayor could wed them and then Lucy and Juvia could have a dinner with their closest friends, or they could do a simple budget wedding with as few jewel as possible, they could have even stayed girlfriends or fiancee and fiancee and she’d still be happy. It was the fact that the love of her life was always going to be hers and hers alone, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, things the two women had already experienced through their relationship and seeing that neither had left the other yet, they both felt if they made it that far, why not just go that extra mile and get married. If they hadn’t split up yet, they probably weren’t going to split, married or not.

Lost in her thoughts as she watched the blue haired beauty, Lucy closed her eyes and smiled as she pictured Juvia’s smile on that day when it came. She saw both of them in white gowns, and flowers galore, beautiful rings on each other’s fingers, even though she was easy to please that didn’t mean Lucy couldn’t dream of the extravagant and elegant, right? But dreams could be both good and bad and Lucy’s picture perfect ideals quickly shattered as her imagination got the better of her and she began to think of everything that could possibly go wrong on their special day.

What if the dresses didn’t fit? What if the rings got lost? What if she got ill the night before and kissed Juvia and gave her a cold? What if someone objected? Or worse, what if they were met with a swarm of angry protesters outside the hall because they were both women? Growing up, Lucy knew she was different, but she didn’t care. She had friends who loved her the way she was and that was all that mattered. She never wanted pretty dresses or fancy parties, Lucy was content with just being Lucy. And when she grew older and started to discover herself, she realized she had a different view than most women her age.

Most women her age were infatuated with men. Most women her age were already married and having kids. Most women her age were weird in Lucy’s opinion. She remembered laughing when a very drunk Cana pulled her aside and started pointing out all the “nice” looking men in the room. Loke, Natsu, Gray, Seigrain…none of them interested her. Every time Cana pointed someone out Lucy just played along with a nervous, “yeah. Cute.” and that was all.

She often wondered and worried if something might be wrong when every guy she ever talked to turned out to be just a friend. At one point Lucy had even thought that maybe love wasn’t meant for her. Maybe Lucky Lucy Of Heartfilia had no luck in the romance department after all? Or maybe those kind of dreams were better saved for princesses in distress and white knights with bad intentions. Perhaps she wasn’t cut out for romance and the fairy tale ending wasn’t meant for the different princesses like Lucy. OR maybe, just maybe, Lucy wasn’t meant to play the princess at all and instead was destined to be the knight in another woman’s happy ending.

Once again she began to daydream. She fantasized, this time instead of the traditional, of Juvia in a full length princess style ball gown in oceanic blues and fading out to a lovely seafoam green with mermaid scale sequins and sea shell shaped jewels adorning the silken material. Only the finest would befit the princess of her dreams. Lucy herself had tired of the princess lifestyle long ago and though it wasn’t her own style, it didn’t mean she’d ever begrudge her beloved of a fairy tail ending.

To look at their start as rivals and knowing Juvia had come from an enemy guild and changed her ways made Lucy’s heart flutter. Which brought her to point out to her love, a pair of silver rings with heart shaped stones and carved butterfly wings along the metal. Seeing Juvia’s face light up, Lucy knew she’d made the right choice and for the last several months every penny she’d had had been split between her rent and the costs of the jewelry. And there went her paycheck as well the extravagance of her dream wedding. It was of no concern to Lucy, she’d have even been content if Juvia stayed her girlfriend forever, wasn’t a wedding just a fancy party and an expensive ring and a sheet of paper from the kingdom that proved they were legally married? Of course. And with the ideals of so many being that love is reserved strictly for hetero couples, it was a grim reminder that she couldn’t make their dreams come true.

But was it Lucy’s job to make Juvia’s dream come true? They were in love and she’d have given her the world if at all possible. But two women in love taking on the world together? Love had been enough to keep the both of them going this whole time…but outside of their happy humble little home, was love going to be enough to hold them together or did fate and homophobic society have other plans? With a love that was anything but traditional, perhaps their wedding should be the same way? Regardless, she needed the input of an angel that was busying herself at the stove as Lucy continued to write down things and list items they would need for the wedding and looked up the approximate cost to see what they could afford and so far they were looking at wearing their everyday clothing and cooking supper at home with the guild around them to celebrate. Head hung in failure, Lucy’s self kicking was interrupted by that sweet voice she’d fallen for in the first place and a set of words she didn’t know how to answer to. “Lucy-san looks sad. Is there anything Juvia can do to help?”

The last thing she ever wanted to do was lie to the love of her life. But sometimes a small fib didn’t hurt and protected the other from the harshness of reality. “I’m fine, Love. Just thinking.” Should she even propose? The ring was already bought, and maybe if they saved up from now on, they could have enough to get married eventually. And that brought to mind another harsh thought…what if there were protesters at the wedding? It had been scary enough for Lucy to come out to their friends, let alone the entire guild… why should the opinions of society and the rest of this world matter to her? Should the only opinion that mattered be of the love of her life? As long as they were happy and had each other, they could get through anything and everything.

In Lucy’s mindset, love was love and love was a beautiful thing. Be it between a man and a woman, two men, two women, gender was of no importance when concerned with affairs of the heart. A proud but closeted bisexual, Lucy had seen some of the ugliness of the world already and she was terrified of exposing Juvia to that, but knew that an attitude such as that was disrespectful towards her love as it showed a lack of faith in Juvia’s abilities. They were both grown women and they both could fight for themselves and be the back up her girlfriend needed if it came to that. Maybe a Superwoman wedding would be fitting of them both? There was no better time than now to find out face to face.

Taking Juvia into her arms, Lucy sat the woman down next to her and held that delicate but deadly hand so lightly, but so lovingly. Thumb grazing over knuckles, Lucy smiled and softly asked. “Juvia, I think it’s time we had a serious talk.”

One sentence she hadn’t expected to see come off as a trigger to the loaded gun that was her precious girlfriend. But Lucy did have to smile at the innocence of the question. “You’re breaking up with Juvia?” The blue haired beauty almost cried.

Quickly Lucy shook her head and took a very soothing tone. “Mavis, no! It’s the opposite, Juvia. I want us to be closer. I want to take this relationship to another level.”

"Juvia doesn’t put out that easily.“

And Lucy went red. “That’s not what I’m talking about!” She squeaked and laughed it off. Of course she’d thought of making love to her, but this is a story that will remain PG. Golden blonde locks swayed as Lucy giggled. “Juvia…I want you to marry me.” And then she nearly panicked. Oh god, the words were out. Shaking internally, Lucy swallowed hard and waited for the impact of the blow when Juvia would reject her. And it never came.

"Juvia would like that.“ That was all her cherished mermaid princess gave her. Positive affirmation, confirmation even, that they were on the same page and they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, for better and worse, for richer and poorer, and even after death parted them, Lucy would always love the woman before her. But was love enough? They should have known that already, the two had lived together and worked together long enough now that nothing had stopped them before nor had anything life handed them gotten the better of them or stood between them. And even if something tried to stand between them or against them, Lucy and Juvia had faith in each other and trust in each other that everything would work out and come hell or high waters, love would always find a way. Wouldn’t it?

Insecurity was always a pain in the ass and always would be. And insecurity and a vivid imagination would be the demise of the woman Lucy loved. She hadn’t even thought Juvia could come up with such colorful scenarios of how their wedding might go wrong, but even then, Lucy was well prepared for her beloved water woman’s freak out.

She recognized the stance, seated and hunched over, hands on either side of her head, staring at the ground. She’d seen it before on Juvia and she already knew her lovely girlfriend was worrying about the worst possible scenarios that could come of their union. And once those words hit her ears, Lucy knew she was right.

“Juvia was just thinking. What if someone objects to our marriage?”

And for every doubt Juvia had, Lucy had a positive way to counter it. "If they do, we ignore it. I love you and you love me, and no one is going to come between us.“

“But what if Phantom Lord comes back and attacks because you know about my past with the-” Lucy cut her off sharp.

“If Phantom shows up, we’ll deal with them. That’s your past Juvia, I won’t let them hurt you now. Besides, our friends will be there too. Do you really think Fairy Tail would stand for it?” She smiled reassuringly and kissed her love’s forehead so softly. “Juvia, Sweetie. None of those things matter. If it happens we’ll deal with it. But I really think this is just your imagination running wild from all the stress and planning. There’s nothing and no one that will keep me from marrying you. I’m going to love you regardless so stop worrying. Focus on the happy things, the last thing we’re going to need on the greatest day of our lives is worries.”

Gently her fingers stroked though curls in a shade of blue she never could describe. All Lucy knew was it was one of her favorite colors and it calmed her. A tender touch, as her hand cupped the face of an angel of the seas and Lucy leaned in pressing their noses together as her eyes closed and she gently rubbed them together like a kitten giving kisses. “You need to relax and remember that fancy wedding or not, I’ll always be yours and no other woman would ever take me from you.” A gentle, tender, and light as a feather peck to the lips got the point across as she pulled back and smiled at a blushing, melting Juvia.

Lucy was used to seeing her girlfriend melt like that, it was just in Juvia’s nature to be the over imaginative romantic that she was. Her colorful nature had been one of the things Lucy was attracted to. In Juvia she saw a woman of power and strength. She saw boldness and bravery and many things she feared she’d never be. To Lucy, Juvia was a woman who knew who she was and knew what she wanted and for so long Lucy had hoped what Juvia had wanted was her. And now looking back, she kicked herself mentally as she should have seen the signs were there all along.

The jealousy, the long glances, the teasing. Lucy had mistaken it all as Juvia having a thing for Gray, but when in reality it soon had proved differently. If someone was trying to flirt with the woman you wanted and you had to repress your sexuality to conform to societal norms and standards, wouldn’t you just do the easier option and pretend it was all jealousy over a guy? Both women had pretended enough.

Lucy spent her life pretending that lucky Lucy of Heartfilia was enough for her. But soon enough she had to give it up and show her father that no amount of riches or fancy parties could keep her happy. Her happiness could never be bought. In fact all those material possessions had left her feeling empty. As a child she had anything money could offer, as an adult she realized there was more to life than that. Love was the only thing she needed, the only thing missing. It was the only thing she could no longer pretend she was okay without.

To look at Juvia who had come from nothing and was so content with what she had as long as she was loved, reminded Lucy that she’d made the right decision by leaving that life behind. Yes the money could help with her financial woes currently, but that still wouldn’t make either woman happy. They were already happy just having each other. Romance wasn’t about diamonds and roses and Juvia would still be the most beautiful woman Lucy ever knew whether she wore a diamond and sapphire encrusted gown or a simple shirt and sweat pants.

Calling back to memory the dresses they’d looked at online, Lucy decided to see about a pre order and possibly making payments on it. But upon hearing the final pricing on the dress she wanted, she changed her mind. Over one thousand jewel? No thanks. She’d sew it by hand if she had to. Perhaps ring shopping would be easier. She knew Juvia like blue so she hoped to find a simple sapphire and diamond ring to show her love with. Browsing through the possibilities in the lacrima laptop, Lucy’s jaw hit the floor as the price range was anywhere from 25 Jewels to 25 million.

The lower price range seemed too good to be true and Lucy began to doubt the authenticity of the jewels and swore she wouldn’t give her Juvia anything fake or stolen. It might not have been pricey, but she was determined to give her girl the best she could afford. Though she knew Juvia would understand and always love her Lucy wanted to do her best to give this woman as close to having the world on a silver platter as she could. Going over the selection Lucy’s eyes sparkled almost as brightly as chocolate diamonds in sunlight. Maybe she should start with candy and work her way up to the ring?

That was another thing to think about, the menu, the drinks, the entertainment, the entire atmosphere of the wedding could change in seconds if even one little detail was wrong. Maybe she was being dramatic with that thought, if her hair was a little messy, it wasn’t going to ruin everything, would it? Would she wear her hair up in her usual ponytail? Would she and Juvia both get up dos? Would she pull someone’s hair for asking who was the husband and who was the wife? It was a lesbian marriage, there wasn’t supposed to be a husband to begin with.

Lucy had gone over so many day dream scenarios of how this wedding could turn out perfectly and how horribly it could go as well. Wedding planning was as hard to do as caring for the delicate flora that would be cut and turned into the perfect bouquet. But as delicate as it was, their love would always brighten her day like the blue roses in the crystal vase on Lucy’s table.

The women had survived the worst times together, the first argument, the first break up only to make up again, through thick and thin they made it work as girlfriend and girlfriend, what could come between them as wife and wife? If she could face monsters with Juvia at her side, Lucy felt she could face anything. Be it a homophobic group of protesters, the denial of her father, their friends turning their backs on them, any of it didn’t matter now. She was determined to be with Juvia and be happy with her. But the estimated cost of the wedding was currently making Lucy very unhappy.

It wasn’t just the dress, it wasn’t just the food, there were other things that could add up as well. If they rented a hall, if they served alcohol, if they gave favors out, the decorations alone could become costly as well depending on their extravagance and how many would be needed. Catering was costly and considering the appetites of some of her friends Lucy wasn’t sure she’d be able to make it work. She’d have to feed an army, and considering some of them like Natsu, Happy and Gray could eat like they each were a one man army had her head spinning.

Maybe she should focus on the drinks first? She cringed at the thought of the price when she remembered just how much their friends at Fairy Tail could consume. Cana’s tab alone would probably get them banned from any club scene around. What if they had a dry service? Not going to work. Again, Cana would riot. Perhaps making it a Bring Your Own Bottle type of affair would be better? She had to think of something, and it was only fair she include the opinion of the woman her life belonged to now. Looking up from the notebook, her eyes caught ocean blues. “Juvia, do you think we should serve alcohol at all? Or even do a reception?” Lucy felt that dealing with the others would cause her to need a few drinks by the end of the evening, but this wasn’t just about her. The opinion and input of her beloved was just as important, if not more than her own. A wedding was a union between two people, to cast Juvia’s opinions aside would be a shitty move on her part and Lucy would never disrespect her like that. She watched her beloved water woman and waited.

"Juvia thinks there should be alcohol, but that the guild members should be monitored so nothing gets out of hand.“ And hearing that from the mouth of her one day to be wife, Lucy knew they would need a body guard or a few. Once again though, costly to pay for security. Listening to her fiance speak, Lucy thought over who she should call if things out of hand. Loke maybe?

As Juvia’s voice buzzed in her ears, Lucy started going through every guy possible in her head and a whole list of people came to mind until she realized security would be illogical. This was Fairy Tail they were dealing with, if anyone started anything, the whole guild would jump in anyway. They had nothing to worry about, no one would hurt them. But the imagery in her head caused Lucy to make another note. *Save up in case of damage costs after the reception.* If there was one thing their guild was notorious for, it was wrecking things.

A tired sigh slipped out as Lucy hung her head in defeat. No matter what she planned out, there was always going to be some way it could go wrong. Someone could object, the cost could be too high, something could stop them from having a wedding at all. She had a new respect for professional wedding planners as she was seeing now, first hand, just how hard it was to put it all together.

Hands, delicate, but strong and warm, placed on her shoulders. A sign of comfort, a show of solidarity, a reminder that no matter what, the woman sitting next to her would always be hers, girlfriend or wife, and would always support her and love her, fancy wedding or not. Fingers moved over taught muscle as Lucy’s eyes closed and her head tilted back. "Thank you.”

She didn’t need to ask who it was or to turn and look, her body was more than familiar with those hands. They’d dried her tears, they’d rubbed her back when she was stressed, they’d protected her when she needed it. They were Juvia’s, the only hands she wanted to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, even after death parted them one day. And that angelic voice was one she would never forget. It had kept her grounded and snapped her back to reality and the present time so often she could feel her love speaking.

“Lucy, love?” The voice hit her ears. “I was just thinking.”

Panic coursed through Lucy’s veins as within seconds her mind went through every negative possible outcome of Juvia’s words. Should she answer? Should she spare her heart the sorrow in case Juvia had someone else in mind and wanted to split up? Never. Lucy would never do that to her, even if she got hurt, she had to at least hear her girlfriend out. After all they’d been through together, an open mind and a listening ear should already be a part of the deal. Eyes filled with warmth and comfort, determination and reassurance turned a loving gaze and a voice as smooth and soft as a blanket of the finest silks she longed to envelop her lover in, Lucy gazed longingly to the one and only love of her life. “What’s up?”

Her heart pounded, echoing through her mind like a door slammed in an empty church by a scorned bride being stood up on her special day. Was she having second thoughts? What if someone rejected their union? What if a protest broke out? What if the love of her life was hurt because they tried to have a normal healthy wedding between to women? How could people claim that homosexual marriage was infringinging on their rights as a straight person when the lgbt community never had that same right to begin with? Equality? Lies.

Lucy and Juvia had spent so many years as just girlfriend and girlfriend playing the whole pretend room mates or best friend forever card that it was time for a change. It was time to stop denying their feelings and time to stop hiding for the sake of the comfort of the public eye. What about their comfort as a lesbian couple? It seemed everyone always screamed about humanity and eqality until it came time to actually do something about it. And the cold hard truth came out, sometimes when we need help the most there’s no one there when everyone said they had your back a minute ago. What would they do if that happened? Was that perhaps what Juvia wanted to talk about? Lucy was over thinking again. Juvia’s question had nothing to do with that.

Beaming blue eyes softly sparkled as Lucy looked into them and smiled when she heard Juvia’s question. It wasn’t even wedding related. She was just letting her imagination run away with her again. “Juvia was just thinking we could order out tonight instead of cooking. It’s not too late, but you seem exhausted, Dear. Is there anything I can do to help?” Even if it was something as simple as choosing what color the flowers should be, Lucy didn’t have to worry. She had Juvia there to help her decide.

Moving her chair to sit in front of Juvia, Lucy plopped down, laptop in front of her and opened it as she brought a site up and situated in her lover’s arms comfortably. Maybe sharing the burden instead of trying to decide it all would help relieve the stress? It was only fair, Juvia was going to be her wife soon, her opinion should count as well. “Help me pick flowers.”

If the two of them worked together, they could get through anything. Be it choosing flowers, deciding on rings, ordering dresses or even deciding to go to their own wedding in matching pajama pants and tank tops, it was their wedding and it was going to be done how they wanted, regardless of what was customary or what the outside world might have thought of their union. The outside world didn’t share in their every day life and didn’t know a damn thing about their love. What would give them any right to have any sort of say in Lucy and Juvia’s wedding? Nothing. It was a union between the two of them and whatever Gods and Goddesses that may be present at the time. They were young and so very much in love and just like the blue roses on Lucy’s desk, they brought color and light to a world, even if that world was one all their own~


End file.
